Sonic Writes A Fanfiction
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: Another oneshot fanfic scribble. Our favourite blue hedgehog reads some Sonic fanfics and feels he can do better, so he takes it upon himself to write his own fanfic about himself! However, everyone else wants a piece of the action as well.


"Sonic Writes A Fanfiction"

By

Sakura Courage Solo

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, so I unfortunately seem to be bombaring my readers with oneshots lately, I know. I'm actually working on a sequel to "Hearts of Steel" right now, but its coming along more slowly than I intended... so, like "One Chaotic Night", this is sort of another fanfic scribble. Hopefully however, this one will be better and the characters won't be so... OOC.

Myeah. Well, either way, while I apologize for another not-so-great title, I assure you this fanfic will be fun. Or at least I hope it will be. The idea came to me as I was watching some of the "Sonic Shorts" flash animations on Newgrounds and I thought to myself, "I wonder what Sonic would think of the fanfics and fanarts that are all over the 'net..." Okay, well after that short where Sonic and Shadow were browsing DeviantArt, I know how they feel about that crazy/disgusting Sonadow stuff. Quite frankly I don't blame them. But anyway...

So just so you know, I don't particularly CARE for Sonic X (Except for Seasons 5 and 6), but for the sake of Sonic actually being able to find fanfics and fanarts this fanfic will be centered in the Sonic X universe.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonic, okay? If I did, Sonic Underground would have gone longer and had a series of comics and video games. Either way, I'm not getting paid in any way for writing this, so don't sue please. n.n

Now, on with the fanfic!

* * *

Bored.

That was all Sonic felt right now was bored. He'd already run everywhere and explored the entire continent... or at least, the parts that didn't involve going across water to get to. Amy was in one of her glomping moods, Tails was busy with the X Tornado, Cream was off making flower crowns and Knuckles was... Knuckles.

The blue hedgehog lazily glanced at the clock, which read 2:30 PM. Chris would be home from school soon, so perhaps his boredom would be broken by beating his human friend at a game of Super Smash Brothers or Zoids Battle Legends. What was he to do until then though? With Sonic's fidgety and hyperactive nature, he wouldn't be able to take too much boredom for too long.

His emerald eyes began searching the room for anything that would tide him over until Chris came home from school. The Rubix cube on the shelf? Nah, that was for brainy people. The Inuyasha Manga on the desk? Definitely no, Inuyasha reminded him too much of Knuckles. The Prismacolours in the drawer? Ultimate no, Sonic couldn't even draw a decent stick figure.

That's when he took notice to Chris's computer and it dawned on him: The Internet. There were limiteless promises of non-boring activities there. Needless to say that it was settled as Sonic ran down to the kitchen in a blue blur of super sonic speed, returning with a Vanilla Coke and a bag of Cheese Curls. He jumped into the chair and hit the power button, popping open the Coke and ripping open the Cheese Curls as he waited impatiently for it to boot up.

Well it took a good 30 seconds to do so, which was really too long for Sonic, his lack of having anything else to do keeping him there. After it WAS booted up however, he was quick to begin browsing the internet for anything he could imagine as fun. He first visited GameFAQs to search for some good video game cheats in hopes of having better chances of winning against Chris. After that he checked his E-Mail, browsed YouTube and made a few posts on Gaia Online (Sonic has a Gaia Online account? Who knew?). After all that, guess what? He was bored again. He banged his head on the keyboard and glanced back at the clock, which read 2:45 PM.

"That only took 15 minutes?!"

He vexed, then sighing exasperatedly. He glared at the computer screen with a hint of anger as he said,

"You stupid internet, you're supposed to be endless and awesome!"

Sonic huffed a bit after that vent when he realized how futile and silly it was. Deciding once again that he still had nothing better to do, he continued browsing Gaia's near endless forums. After a while however, he got an announcement alert about a new Quest. After clicking on it, he found it was an event regarding the release of a new video game called "Sonic and the Black Knight". His interest piqued, he decided to complete the quest by watching the game's trailer, soon getting the Sonic item for his avatar. A vain grin came across his face.

"Pretty sweet. Not that I can blame people, I am pretty cool. Can't help I'm a... Glory Hog."

He joked to himself conceitedly. That's when a thought hit him; where else were people talking about him on the 'net? Needless to say, his next course of action was typing "Sonic the Hedgehog" into the Yahoo Search box in his Gaia Toolbar... a toolbar that Chris wonders to this day about how it got on his computer. One would suspect he'd think to click the log in link in the toolbar and see the Gaia username "Cool Blue Dude". Oh, well...

To Sonic's surprise, several thousand links came up after the search involving images, fan forums, fansites, gamimg sites, DeviantArt links... fanfiction?

"Fanfiction? What the heck is that?"

The blue hedgehog wondered aloud, following the link. He was soon greeted to a page full of links to various stories, his emerald green eyes widening in both surprise and enjoyment.

"Wow, people are actually writing stories about me? This oughtta be good!"

He mused, beginning to browse through the various fanfictions the site had to offer. It was great at first, but... then he began to feel a bit downtrodden at some of the things he was reading.

"The heck? I'd never wear pants just to moon someone! For the record, I'd never wear pants OR moon anyone period!"

He vexed at one fanfiction, then moving on to another. He had to chuckle a bit at this one, as it involved Shadow getting beaten over the head with a baguette. His 'cousin' in the fanfic was a bit interesting too, but then the fanfic got a bit too mushy for his tastes.

He moved on to another fanfic, which involved more chaos for Shadow due to two brothers, much to Sonic's amusement. Seemed he was enjoying fanfics that tortured the 'Faker' in some way. However, after that age old gag of people mistaking him for Shadow turned up, he decided to move on again and search for another Shadow-torture fanfic. He found one all right... one where Shadow ended up pregnant due to something called an Automatic Reproduction Process. More than a bit disgusted by the concept of anyone going through THAT sort of torture, he was turned off right away.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The blue hedgehog exclaimed, banging his head on the keyboard again. This dribble was just too much for him.

"I can't believe there's not one seriously good story on this site! I mean, I could write better stuff than this!"

That's when a thought hit him... why COULDN'T he write better stuff himself? If nothing else, it would keep him nice and busy for a while AND it would show all the other Sonic fanfic writers on the 'net how it was done... at least, according to Sonic it would.

"Hey Sonic! I'm back from... !"

Chris greeted as he came up the stairs and into his room, but was cut off as Sonic ran by him in a blue streak. The boy could only blink, wondering what Sonic was up to this time. He then noticed the computer was on and went to look, turning a bit green when he saw the last fanfic that Sonic had been reading.

"Automatic Reproduction?! What the heck was Sonic doing reading this?!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was already downstairs and looking for some paper and a pencil. He would have just typed his fanfic on Chris' computer, but he figured that for one thing he'd feel better if he could move around if he wrote. For another, he figured Chris might need the computer for homework. The blue hedgehog was currently up on a high bookshelf, where he thought he saw some loose leaf paper... but it was some print outs Chuck had made of a machine diagram.

"Might I be of assistance, Master Sonic?"

A smooth male voice suddenly came, tinged with the slightest bit of discontent for Sonic actually being ON the bookshelf. The blue hedgehog looked down to see Tanaka standing there.

"Tanaka, great timing! I need a pencil and some paper!"

Sonic said rudely as he jumped down, the butler all but rolling his eyes as he said,

"Of course, Master Sonic. Might I dare to ask what you are doing?"

"I'm gonna write a fanfiction! There's a bunch of hacks doing it on the Internet, but they've got no idea what they're doin', so I'm gonna show 'em how its done right!"

"Then might I suggest using this instead?"

Tanaka asked, quietly picking up a laptop from the nearby table and handing it to Sonic and adding,

"Much more efficient than writing on paper and then re-typing it to be posted on the internet."

Sonic smiled as he took the laptop. Not only was it was better than paper and a pencil like Tanaka had said, but it was mobile!

"Thanks, Tanaka!"

Sonic blurted, dashing off and heading outside. The butler sighed exasperatedly, feeling this would turn out to be a fiasco.

* * *

Second later, Sonic was sitting in a tree outside with the computer in his lap, a fresh text document windowed on the screen... with nothing in it. The blue hedgehog leaned back, pondering to himself what he would write.

"I hate thinking..."

He muttered, scratching his head.

"It needs to be full of action... yeah... and its gotta be fast paced! With lots of adventure and maybe even some hot babes!"

Sonic smirked vainly to himself, knowing exactly what he'd write now as his fingers began to dance across the keyboard. He muttered to himself as he wrote,

"'Fastest Thing Alive', by Sonic the Hedgehog. Our story takes place as the way past cool blue Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself dashing through the forest at supersonic speeds, just looking for an adventure. All of a sudden, Robotnik's latest robot shows up! Its a Cheetah that's been built JUST to try and outrun our Hero and lead him into a trap! Sonic was totally unafraid however, and accepted the Cheetah Bot's challenge to race. The two raced through the forest at Mach 4 speeds, weaving around trees and leaping over rivers! The two were neck and neck, but of course Cool Blue was only toying with the Cheetah. We all know he could have beaten that cat any day, no matter how well 'Buttnik builds it! So anyway, Sonic was stringing the Cheetah along when he suddenly heard someone call out to him, 'Sonic, look out!'..."

Sonic blinked at that last sentence, scratching his head a bit before saying to himself,

"Wait a second, that's not what happens! Why'd I type... ?"

"Sonic, look out!"

He heard Tails yell at that moment, looking up to see the X Tornado flying by... and out of control. He sweatdropped and leapt out of the tree at the last possible second, barely dodging the plane as it whizzed by. However, the hapless hedgehog had happened to land in a puddle of mud, his feet slipping as he landed and causing him to splash down. Fortunately, his grip had been lost on the laptop and it had landed safely on some soft grass right by the mud puddle.

Nearby, Tails managed to bring the X Tornado down for an emergency landing, safely bringing the plane down and to a stop before running to his now muddy best friend.

"Sonic, are you okay?!"

He asked worriedly, the now brown hedgehog spitting out some mud before replying,

"Yeah, I'm okay Tails... what the heck happened though? Are YOU okay?"

Sonic asked back, concerned for his little buddy after seeing the X Tornado had gone haywire like it did. Tails smiled a bit sheepishly and replied,

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just testing out the new boosters and well, one of them wouldn't turn off when I hit the shutdown switch and it was making it really hard to fly straight at all..."

"Well, at least you're okay little buddy."

Sonic said with a pleased smile, wiping some mud from his brow.

"Just try to be more careful next time, okay? As for me, I gotta go take a quick shower. Last thing I need is for this mud to dry on my quills..."

With that, Sonic sped off into the house before Tails could say anything, leaving a trail of mud in his wake. The twin tailed fox could only smile a bit, then blinking as he took notice to the laptop in the grass.

"What's this?"

He wondered aloud, supposing that Sonic had dropped it as he picked it up. He was surprised enough that it hadn't gone in the mud with the blue hedgehog, but was even more surprised that the impact hadn't broken it. Curious of what Sonic had been doing, he read over the document. A smile came across his furry muzzle as he realized what it was.

"Wow, Sonic was writing a story? That's pretty cool!"

He took a glance back at the house, then turned his crystal blue eyes back to the computer as he commented more to himself than anyone,

"Well, it looks like a fun story, but... the grammar is terrible, and the way its going it looks like it'll be pretty short..."

A sly grin came across the young fox's face as he sat down, pressing his gloved fingers against the keyboard.

"I'll just help him out a bit. Let's see... first we'll clean this up..."

With that, he went over what Sonic had already typed and made it more grammatically correct, adding a few descriptive words and such for colouring. After which, he proceeded to 'help' more by adding some of his own 'elements' to the story. To hear Tails tell it, he was giving it more 'body' and 'length' as he proceeded to continue the story, speaking mentally to himself as he typed,

"Sonic had heard the warning to look out too late, as in the next millisecond he found his feet stuck fast in a puddle of Mega Muck. The Cheetah 'Bot hissed happily and proceeded to move in on the now incapacitated hero, long fangs gleaming in the sunlight that filtered down through the trees above. Sonic struggled futilely, scared for the first time that he could remember as he stared into the robot's cold, emotionless eyes.

Then seemingly out of nowhere came a bright flash of light, and the next thing that Sonic knew, the Cheetah 'Bot laid on the ground in several neatly sliced pieces. Wondering who had done this, the blue hedgehog looked up to see none other than his best friend Tails standing there, a blade that was seemingly made of light itself in his hand.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

The young fox asked, the hedgehog in question smiling in total relief as he cried,

"Oh, Tails! You showed up just in time! That Cheetah was about to have me for lunch! How can I ever repay you?"

"Will you stop coming into my lab and playing with the staple gun and the electric screwdriver, and stop making a mess in general?"

"Of course Tails, anything for you!"

Sonic said with a bright smile, the fox then turning off his light blade and reaching into his tails and pulling out a small vial of fluid. He popped the corn on the vial and spread the contents over the Mega Muck, which immediately afterward dried up and ultimately freed the blue hedgehog. Tails smiled to Sonic and said,

"No problem Sonic, but now we have bigger problems. I just hacked into Robotnik's computers and found out that he's been cutting deals with advanced races from other planets in order to get parts for his latest death machine. It looks like the Cheetah was just supposed to keep you busy so he could head out for another supply run. According to the data I gathered, he's headed for a planet called Scorch. You up for the adventure?"

"You bet! Let's go!"

Sonic replied with a big grin, Tails smiling and holding up the hilt of the blade he'd just been using as he exclaimed,

"Great! Maybe my new invention, the Beam Sword will come in handy again! Let's get going!"

With that, the two headed back for Tails' workshop and boarded his newly built space ship, the Lunar Fox. They blasted off, Tails setting a course for Planet Scorch once they breached the atmosphere. The fox of a pilot took the ship into Hyper Speed, he and Sonic arriving on the hot, volcanic planet of Scorch only minutes later.

The two hopped gingerly out of the ship once there, beginning to eye their scorching hot surroundings before deciding to go find Robotnik... that was until they realized he'd found them first.

Evil laughter bellowed throughout the super hot air of the planet as Robotnik appeared in a giant Armadillo-like machine that inhesitantly fired at the ground before the two, blasting open a hole of molten hot lava that spewed up at least twenty feet before them..."

"Tails, what're you doing?"

A familiar voice suddenly said, jerking the fanfic writing fox back to reality as he slowly turned, a sheepish smile on his face as he found his eyes meeting Sonic's. The blue hedgehog patted his foot, arms crossed and a towel was draped over his shoulder as he awaited an answer.

"Uh, j-just checking my E-Mail? Yeah, that's it! Um, bye!"

Of course, Tails KNEW he had blown Sonic's story completely out of proportion, and so took the opportunity to put the latop down and head toward the X Tornado with the excuse that he had to get back to work. Sonic huffed, getting a tad peeved as he picked up the laptop and realized that Tails had been doing a little more than simply cleaning up his grammar and embellishing the story. He decided it was time to find another place to write.

* * *

"Okay, NOW I can get my write on in peace!"

Sonic said to himself moments later as he sat down at the kitchen table with the laptop, getting in the seat closest to the window and beginning to look over what he had so far. He quirked his eyebrow in both curiosity and contempt as he read what Tails had added. He came all around deleting it but in the end finally decided it was actually kinda cool and decided to pick up the story from there.

"Okay, let's see... so as the lava spewed up from the ground before the two, Sonic had a way past cool idea and started running around the magma spout at supersonic speed, actually making this awesome funnel of air that held the lava! The hero kept this up until he was sure he had it under control, which was only about three seconds before he turned the lava spout on Robotnik! The demented doctor cowardly ran away in his Armadillo machine, barely making it away alive! Sonic laughed victoriously afterward, Tails applauding him gratefully as he cheered. No one could blame him after seeing Sonic do THAT! Tails eventually managed to come off his excitement high and said "Awesome job Sonic, but we should try and find the guys Robotnik was gonna trade with!" "Sounds good to me, little buddy! Let's move!" So with that, Sonic started searching the planet Scorch over with his supersonic speed. By doing that it didn't take him long to find the intergalactiv black market dealers who'd been trading parts with 'Buttnik, Sonic bursting through a window and... and..."

Sonic's thoughts and typing were interrupted by the delicious smell of freshly baked Blue Velvet Cake. He blinked his emerald eyes in curiosity of the smell's source and looked up from his laptop screen, seeing Amy there. Had she not been holding that delectable and enticing cake, he would've fled at the sight of her and her glomp happy ways.

The pink hedgehog girl smiled sweetly however, resisting the urge to glomp him as she said,

"Hey there Sonic! Look what Ella showed me to make! I baked it just for you!"

Now of course Sonic could see the trap in all this and normally a simple cake wouldn't draw him in so close to said trap, but this wasn't any simple cake. It was a Blue Velvet cake; a very delectable but also very rarely made cake as it requires many ingredients and is very difficult to make. Amy could only giggle girlishly, knowing she had him as she reached down and scratched his chin as if her were a cat.

"Now why not go into the kitchen and get us some dinnerware? It took me ALL morning to make this and so my feet are killing me!"

She whined, albeit cheerfully. Now Sonic had a dilemma; partake of the cake and fall into Amy's trap or run like heck?

Well, after some deliberation Sonic finally decided to go along, feeling like Amy deserved a break anyway what with all her hard work and such. He finally cracked a soft smile and agreed, heading into the kitchen to get some plates and silverware. Elated at Sonic's acceptance, Amy sat down at the table and waited anxiously for him to return. However, that's when she noticed the laptop...

"Hm, I wonder what my Sonic is up to here!"

She chimed to herself in schoolgirl-like curiosity as she pulled over the laptop and looked over Sonic's work. A mischievous grin came over her face.

"Oh, he's writing a story! How exciting!"

Amy chirped as she began reading over the text, tilting her head a bit in wonder as she said to herself,

"Its good, but its still missing something... hmmmm... oh, I know!"

And with that, she began to type,

"And as Sonic burst valiantly through the window, he could easily see the black market thugs all throughout the room. They all dropped what they were doing, freezing when they saw the blue hero. Sonic gave a triumphant chuckle, knowing that these goons were going to be easy. However, that's when he noticed something; tied to a steel pillar in the center of the room was a lovely young princess of a hedgehog with long, flowing pink quills and dazzling jade eyes. One look into those green orbs and Sonic found himself smitten, totally unable to take his eyes off of her!

He made his way toward her through the loud of black marketeers, who dared not make a move after Sonic's ominous entrance. He was quick to untie her, looking her deeply in the eyes as he asked the question that burned in his mind,

"Who... who are you?"

"I... I am Princess Ami... of the planet Sonata..."

"Princess Ami..."

Sonic repeated her, the name rolling off his tongue like Cherry Blossom petals falling from the tree. It took him a few moments to regain his composure before he turned to the men around him, anger flying up in his face as he barked,

"Which of you scoundrels dared to bind this innocent Princess against her will?!"

None of the devils had the courage to reply, the hero sneering as he took a step forward and told them,

"Well if none of you will answer, then I suppose I'm forced to take on all of you!"

Princess Ami, fearful for the hero's health, placed a hand on his shoulder and plead,

"Please, do not! There are far too many for you to slay! You'll be slain yourself, brave warrior!"

"Fear not, Princess! Rest assured I'll slay these demons and return you to your home planet of Sonata safely!"

Without giving the princess another chance to protest, the brave hedgehog threw himself at the black marketeers, and..."

"Amy..."

Came a very displeased voice from behind the pink hedgehog. She felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her head before turning to him, feebly attempting an innocent smile as she said,

"Oh, Sonic, um... gee, you... sure were in the kitchen for a while... uh..."

"I had trouble finding the forks after Ella rearranged the other day. Now dare I ask what you're doing?"

"Uh, just checking my MySpace is all! Anyway, I think I left some cookies in the oven, so go ahead and help yourself to the blue velvet!"

With that, Amy scampered into the kitchen before Sonic could say anything, the blue hedgehog becoming exasperated at this point. Now he'd have to find ANOTHER place to work... but first, a piece of Blue Velvet cake...

* * *

"Okay, maybe NOW I'll get some peace and quiet!"

Sonic said with hope and frustration as he sat down in the local park, the only distraction there seemingly being a kid over by the lake who was throwing a frisbee for his dog. Feeling he'd finally found a nice workspot, the blue hedgehog smiled a bit and flipped his laptop back open.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here... what the? Princess Ami? Planet Sonata?"

He scratched his head confusedly, then shrugged and said,

"Well either way, this Princess Ami character sounds hot, so I'll leave her in there. Anyway..."

Sonic finally relaxed fully and got back to his writing as he typed,

"... and with a mighty spin dash, Sonic started to ricochet off of every head in the room, giving the black market dudes an insane migraine! By the time he was done, which was about two seconds later, he stood triumphantly on top of a pile of men with a smug smile and looked to the princess. "So, Princess Ami was it? You're safe now, thanks to me!" "I owe you my life, brave and noble hedgehog! But who are you?" "My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Oh my brave Sonic, I am debted to you eternally! How might I repay you?" "How about letting me take you out to dinner once we get you back to your home planet?" "As you wish, my handsome hedgehog!" And so the three of them got back into Tails's ship and headed off for the planet Sonata. Now because of the hyper speed Tails had installed it would only take a few minutes to get there, but thanks to Sonic's super fast thinking he was able to disable the hyper speed so he'd have time to hit a back room of the ship and make out with the princess for a little while. By the time they finally did get to the planet, Sonic and Princess Ami had decided to go steady. When they did get there though, they found the planet under attack by 'Buttnik! What he wanted was anyone's guess, but Sonic knew he had to stop the big round guy at any cost! So after Sonic told the Princess that things would be cool, he and Tails rushed towards the castle and..."

"Oh come on, even my grammar is better than that!"

A gruff voice stated, Sonic sighing in vexation as he looked to his side. There, he saw Knuckles reading over his shoulder.

"Whaddya want, Knuckles?"

The blue hedgehog asked with no tact whatsoever, rightfully perturbed at the fact that he couldn't get any peace for his work.

"Hey now, don't get snippy."

The echidna said defensively, snorting a bit at Sonic's attitude before continuing.

"But to answer your question, I was bored and so I decided to come challenge you to a sparring match. You up to it?"

"Oh come on Knux, we both know who'll win! Besides, I'm kinda busy right now and..."

"Heads up!"

A young, male voice called. Sonic turned to see who was yelling about what... and was greeted with a football smacking full force right between the eyes. The hapless hedgehog was K.O.'d almost instantly, falling back and sprawling against the ground. A couple of young high school men dressed in football jerseys ran up.

"Oh man, we're so sorry is he okay?!"

One of them asked in a frightened tone, Knuckled unable to hold back a chuckle at the sight of Sonic laying there, completely K.O.'d. The echidna then turned to the teens and replied,

"He's fine, that won't keep him down for long. Nothing ever does...unfortunately."

With that, he picked up the football and chucked it back to them.

"Just be more careful where you aim that thing next time."

The boys both nodded and ran off, grateful that Knuckles hadn't been upset with them. The echidna proceeded to sit down beside the unconscious hedgehog, figuring he should at least hang around until he woke up. He then picked up the laptop, curious of the entirity of Sonic's writing. He furrowed his brow with mixed emotions.

"Oh please, this guy couldn't write his way out of a paper bag."

He grumbled as he scanned over the material. Knuckles stole a glance at the unconscious Sonic before turning back to the laptop and saying to himself,

"Well I'll just fix that right now..."

With that, Knuckles began typing his own addition to the story as he wrote,

"... and as soon as they got into the castle, the battle was ON. Soldiers were being slain left and right as Robotnik's droids commenced the takeover. Sonic and Tails rushed into the battle, beginning to slay the droids with every move and attack they had at their disposal. It still wasn't enough though, and the sheer numbers of the droids were beginning to overtake them. All seemed lost... then...

BLAM!

The northern wall of the palace was blasted open as a bright ray of green light shone into the room, blinding the 'bots optical sensors as a certain, red echidna made his way in through the new entrance he'd just blasted open.

"Knuckles! Man, we owe you one!"

Sonic cried, insanely thankful for the rescue. The Guardian landed silently near the blue hedgehog and stated,

"You owe me more than that as many times as I've saved your rear, but I lost count a long time ago. Anyway, what say we bust up these 'bots?"

"I'm with you, pal!"

With that, the two rushed into battle with the army of droids. While Sonic knocked out droid after droid with his spin dash, Tails was cutting them down quickly with his new Beam Sword. Knuckles on the other hand was blasting them effortlessly with Chaos Lance attacks thanks to the power he wielded from the Master Emerald. Even then, the sheer numbers were daunting... but after quite a while of hard battle, Robotnik and his droids finally retreated.

"Oh, my brave heroes!"

The princess cried as she ran up to the three, hugging them all tightly.

"I owe you my life! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing..."

Knuckles said with a triumphant grin, Sonic huffing at him before saying,

"Nothing, huh? We almost got killed Knux..."

"All in the name of good Sonic."

The echidna told him. However, it was then that a palace guard approached the princess, informing Princess Ami that her family had unfortunately not survived the attack, and thus she was the only living heir to the throne.

"Oh no... but there must be a ruler! And to take the throne, I would have to marry!"

"Princess, calm down!"

Knuckles urged, Tails nodding in agreement as he added,

"Yeah, we'll think of something!"

"Well..."

The Princess began,

"On the way here, Sonic and I DID become rather close, so..."

However, when the Princess turned around to face Sonic, said hedgehog was GONE."

"... you know I wouldn't run away that easy, Brain Dead Red Head."

Knuckles suddenly heard Sonic say, sweatdropping and looking over to the now fully conscious hedgehog who added,

"Especially not from a hot girl like THAT."

Without another word, Sonic swiped the laptop back, saved the document and tucked the computer under his arm. He rubbed a hand on his throbbing forehead and said,

"I'll have to take a raincheck on the spar Knux... I gotta head back and nurse this headache. Just from now on, do me a favour and stay outta my stories, okay?"

Before Knuckles could reply, the blue hedgehog sped off for Chris' house, leaving the red echidna there in silence.

* * *

Hours later, after a long nap and some special headache medicine Ella had made, Sonic was finally over the throbbing pain in his head and felt ready to finish his story. It was the middle of the night by now, Sonic feeling safe from being bothered at this point as he crawled under his bed covers and flipped open the laptop, deciding to just pick up where Knuckles had left off as he typed,

"The Princess was upset at first, afraid that Sonic wasn't into her enough to tie the knot with her. Even if he hadn't been that into her though, he still wouldn't've left her hanging like that. So that's when a blue blur started speeding all around the palace, everything that was broken or destroyed now getting fixed and rebuilt rapidly! It didn't take long for the whole palace to get repaired and surprisingly decorated for a wedding, and afterward Sonic showed up in front of Princess Ami wearing a sweet lookin' white tux and carrying a big bouquet of white flowers as he said, "Like I was just gonna leave you in a fix like that. Let's get this party started!" The Princess was quick to agree, but then again what woman wouldn't want Sonic of all guys? So the two got married and the Princess soon went back to Mobius with Sonic after Tails set up some sattelites across space so that she could rule her home planet wirelessly from her computer in her new Mobius home. So in the end, Robuttnik got his fat rear handed to him, the universe was saved, and Sonic got the beautiful girl. The end."

Sonic smiled a bit and saved the document, proceeding to access and create an account so he could post his fanfiction. He simply typed in his username as Sonic the Hedgehog, which surprisingly no one else had used, and uploaded his fanfic. Afterward he shut down the laptop and laid down, dreams of awesome reviews dancing in his head...

* * *

The next morning, Sonic was eager to see if he'd gotten any reviews on his fanfiction, logging into his account the second he woke up. Unfortunately, he wasn't very pleased with some of the reviews he got. For example:

TailsFan1994:

Well that was kinda random, but... amusing I suppose. You've definitely got some creativity going there.

Coral_The_Hedgehog:

OMG, THAT WAS SO AWESOME! ITS ABOUT TIME SONIC AND AMY FINALLY GOT MARRIED!

StarSweeper:

That wuz col, writee moar.

SonadowLuvr:

Howcome Princess Ami ended up getting Sonic? It should've been Shadow! Sonadow FTW!

And these are just a FEW examples of the reviews Sonic was getting. The blue hedgehog glared at the screen with half closed eyes and said to himself,

"What the heck? Random? I'm always beating up 'Buttnik and getting fangirls! How is that random?! And what the heck does this have to do with Amy?! Can't this person read? I married AMI in the story! Big difference! And geez, I don't even know what the dork was trying to type! And what the ****?! Me with Shadow?! What the **** are these people thinking?!"

Sonic fumed, glaring at the computer screen and the reviews it displayed a moment more before shutting the laptop down and ultimately chucking it in the nearby trash can.

"That's it, from now on I stick to Gaia. At least THOSE people are halfway sane!"

* * *

The End


End file.
